


Sticky Situation: As Time Passes

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [33]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Gwen and Peter enjoy ten years together. How far how they have gone and how far they would come. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on my blog on June 26th, 2019 for the 10th Anniversary of my Spider-Man Chronicles series.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Series: A Sticky Situation [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 17





	Sticky Situation: As Time Passes

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on June 26th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**_Ten years since Spider-Man Chronicles began. While it’s not the type of story I would do these days, I do have plenty of fond memories of it. And since I did a Harry/Ginny lemon in the Breeding Ground for the ten year anniversary of Aspirations, I figured this is the perfect excuse to have a Peter/Gwen lemon, although exclusive to the blog. Not that I need an excuse to use Gwen, but you know._  
 _  
__Let the shameless smut commence._ **

**Where Time Goes?(Gwen Stacy)(10 Year Anniversary of[Spider-Man Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/107165))**   
****

* * *

**  
**Dressed in a white sports bra and a pair of tight yoga pants, without any shoes, Gwen Stacy-Parker bent over, stretching. She could hear someone walking up behind her. The draft coming from in the window gave her a good hint. Gwen finished her stretching before peering between her legs.  
  
“So, how long were you going to stand there?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Long enough for you to say anything.”  
  
“You cheeky bastard.”  
  
“And that’s why you love me.”  
  
Gwen spun around and grabbed Peter to kiss him hard. Today had been a very special day, marking the ten year anniversary of their relationship. And they had been through some good times over the years. Some very good times Gwen thought and some more good times to come, as Peter dipped his fingers down Gwen’s pants and sent a jolt of pleasure through her loins while touching her.  
  
“Yes, I love...I love when you do that.”  
  
Peter stroked Gwen’s pussy and with a trembling hand, Gwen got Peter out of his pants. She was good to go and Peter was good to go. Gwen took off her top and her breasts had been revealed. Her shorts came down, exposing she wore nothing underneath her workout clothes.  
  
With a smile, Gwen pushed Peter down onto the workout bench.  
  
“I’m wet,” Gwen said. “Let’s not waste any time.”  
  
“Of course,” Peter said. “Happy anniversary.”  
  
Gwen smiled and would say likewise back. If Gwen had not been so busy having been impaled on Peter’s endowed manhood right about now. She leaned back and took in a very deep breath. Peter grabbed Gwen’s nipple and squeezed it tightly to get the desired reaction from her.  
  
“You like that, don’t you?”  
  
“Mmm, keep it...up!” Gwen breathed in Peter’s ear. “Touch me in all of the ways...you desire.”  
  
Peter leaned in and grabbed Gwen’s nipple, tensing his fingers around it. Gwen rocked back, slapping her thighs down as hard as possible on Peter’s balls. Peter grabbed ahold of Gwen and made her rise and fall onto his manhood. A deep breath followed and Gwen closed down onto Peter before releasing him between her walls. She was feeling the pleasure just cascade through her body.  
  
“Yes, right there, that’s the perfect touch,” Gwen managed through heaving breaths.  
  
It had been a practiced dance. Gwen’s arms wrapped around Peter, tracing patterns down his back. Peter leaned in and kissed Gwen passionately when she rode him. Gwen leaned into the passion and moved up and down onto him.  
  
He could be the greatest gift ever for their ten year anniversary. Gwen’s walls wrapped tightly around his pulsing member. The first of many orgasms this evening rocked Gwen’s body. Sizzling her skin and making Gwen just feel so alive with endless, burning pleasure.  
  
“Oooh,” Gwen cried out in delicious passion.  
  
She had been driven delirious with Peter’s motions. His hands, rubbing down on her and sending a strong blast of pleasure through her loins. Which contracted and squeezed Peter every step of the way. She leaned in, bouncing more aggressively on Peter’s tool and taking it as deep inside of her as possible. She knew Peter had her, right where he wanted her and Gwen was powerless to stop anything he did. She just sunk down, enjoying the ride.  
  
“P-Peter,” Gwen breathed out with intensity just coursing through her voice. “Take...take me hard.”  
  
Peter leaned in to her, sliding deep into Gwen’s clenching womanhood, and allowing her to release him. She grabbed him tight and released him, over and over again. Peter knew all of the buttons to push to get Gwen going and she was going hard.  
  
Suddenly, Peter pulled away from Gwen. Gwen realized what he wanted. She crawled onto the workout bench and wiggled her ass towards him. Her hands, clenched on the side of the workout bench was nothing compared to Peter’s fingers sticking to her ass and kneading it to the point where Gwen was about ready to grind herself silly upon the edge of that bench.  
  
“Mmmmm!” Gwen said with a deep breath.  
  
Peter, squeezed Gwen’s ass and dragged his manhood against Gwen’s rear opening. Gwen gave him a small smile.  
  
“Anal on our anniversary?” Gwen asked. “Oh, I feel so...special.”  
  
Peter kneaded Gwen’s fine cheeks with a smile. The heated breaths only increased the further Peter manipulated Gwen’s final ass cheeks, rising back and sliding down against her ass. He allowed those cheeks to bounce and roll in the palm of his hand. He licked Gwen’s ass long and hard, getting it ready.  
  
“Yes, I’m glad you do,” Peter said with a small smile on his face. “And I’m ready to fuck your ass hard. Are you ready?”  
  
Gwen looked over her shoulder, as if encouraging Peter to stick his cock inside of her. Peter did not need any more encouragement. He reared back and shoved his stiff prick inside of Gwen’s super hot anus. The lubrication Peter to go balls deep into Gwen.  
  
“Oh, you’re amazing,” Peter groaned.  
  
Gwen’s ass muscles contorted around Peter and made him feel good. His fingers danced down the bodies of his beautiful wife and Gwen let out several moans the faster Peter drove into her. It was really good to feel Peter inside of her ass and just working away at her.  
  
Deeper, faster, harder, and oh Peter just could feel the tightening of Gwen’s anal muscles working him hard while Peter worked her from behind. Not wanting to neglect Gwen’s pussy, Peter slid three fingers deep inside of her.  
  
Gwen just bit down on her lip, smiling. Peter hit all of the right spots inside of her and drove deep into her ass. Slapping down onto it hard, she could feel Peter’s tension rising.  
  
Slowing down, Peter allowed Gwen to cum hard all over his hand. And then Peter lifted said sticky hand, so Gwen could lick it up and she did, making delightful little mewls.  
  
After Gwen cleaned Peter’s hand, the full attention had been focused on Gwen’s supple breasts. Another squeeze and Peter pulled out of Gwen’s ass just enough to switch the position. She pressed back first against the wall, with Peter sliding into her ass. He looked Gwen straight in the eye when ass fucking her which only made the woman hotter and she squirted her juices all over Peter’s stomach.  
  
Gwen felt the burn more than any workout. Peter worked her ass and other muscles as well. Gwen leaned in and kissed Peter some more. Her eyes blazed over with passion and intensity. Peter grabbing ahold of her ass to fuck Gwen long and deep helped out with several things. Helped out with the passion in her body, with Gwen’s toes curling, repeatedly, sending the lust just dancing through her body, from head to toe.  
  
Closer, Gwen got so much closer it hurt. Peter sucked on Gwen’s toes while ass fucking her and this made her just lose it completely.  
  
“You have to be getting close,” Gwen said. “I swear, it’s unhealthy to hold it all in.”  
  
“Just waiting for the right time,” Peter said.  
  
Several kisses to Gwen’s jawline edged Peter closer to that one spot on the side of her right ear which just melted Gwen like butter on a hot summer day. Peter leaned in and explored her body. Efficiently using his hands to sent Gwen into a tizzy of pleasure.  
  
After Gwen came hard again, Peter bottomed out in her ass. The tension of his balls finally broke and Peter released a heavy load deep inside of Gwen from behind. He leaned in to her and ride her ass all the way to the end, filling it with seed until it overflowed.  
  
Gwen came all over Peter once more as he finished pummeling her ass.  
  
Pulling out, Peter brushed his hands over Gwen’s ass and left her trembling.  
  
“I love you,” Gwen said. “Happy anniversary.”  
  
Gwen got on all fours and licked Peter’s stiff prick, causing him to rise up. She always loved it when Peter took her in the ass and looked her in the eye when doing so. And now, she would have much more fun with him.  
  
Peter entered Gwen’s warm mouth. She had been just as eager and ready to go when they were teenagers, even more so. Peter submerged himself into Gwen’s warm mouth and looked deep into her blue eyes. The worship of Peter’s manhood continued until Gwen had him throbbing to the edge.  
  
And then the real fun would begin.  
 **End.**


End file.
